


The Lord's Chambers: Or, How Ronthil Finally Gets Some Love

by danithemani



Series: Dani and Stenvar's Three-Chapter Threesomes [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cuckolding, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Lord of Castle Volikhar, who really prefers Dani, notices the incredibly poor treatment Ronthil receives at the hands of the other vampires of the Castle. He discusses it with his husband, Stenvar, who agrees that something needs to be done about it. Dani has an intimate discussion about self-worth, and then has a gentle, affectionate threesome with his newfound lover and cuckold(ish)-happy husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always really felt that Ronthil needs some love, both in friendship and sexual affection. I wish he could have been a steward, or at least a follower when you completed the questline. I refuse to mod by main game, so in the Castle he stays.

"It must be nice to have your own personal cattle," Ronthil said, nodding in Stenvar's direction at the dining table below.

I was taken aback by his question. I had always gotten along well with Ronthil, but he had grown stiffer and more formal since Harkon's demise.

The Bosmer shuffled through potions and jewelry that I had scattered on the table for sale. I wanted to stay a night at the castle to pick up some new ingredients and sell off some of my crafts, and Stenvar had made himself right at home. The big Nord was sitting with the vampires of the Court, unaffected by the litter of mangled body parts and goblets of blood. He ate happily a lunch I packed for him, of a normal human diet of bread, wine disguised in a bottle of Nord mead, and a few salmon steaks that he had wrapped in a linen cloth. He had adjusted well to our new lifestyle that came with the gift of undeath and my new title as Lord of Castle Volikhar, and it seemed that lunch and having me in his sight was all it took to make him happy. He was a man of simple pleasures, and I could appreciate that.

"He isn't cattle, Ronthil," I said, almost chuckling to myself, "he's my husband."

"Oh, really? To a, uh," he leaned over and whispered, "mortal?"

"Well, yes. We were married before I became a vampire. I take my vows seriously."

"I never saw you as a Mara worshipper, my Lord," he replied.

"I'm not," I snapped back. He winced at my words and looked down, but remained silent. I instantly regretted my snap judgment. With all this 'child of Akatosh' business, I grew more resentful at the Aedra than I had before. I felt terrible; Ronthil was always under rough treatment from everyone in the Castle. But he didn't deserve it, he was just making conversation.

"I'm sorry Ronthil," I replied, and he glanced up at me quickly. He seemed to take my apology, but I still felt guilty. "No, I'm not a Mara worshipper. I don't worship any Aedra. But, Stenvar is my husband and I love him and so I respect the customs of his people."

"Is it hard, with all of your differences?" Ronthil asked, tugging at his bottom lip with his fang.

It was not something I had ever thought of before. He was strong and broad, and I was long and lean. He was a skilled warrior, and I had never picked up a weapon except to hand it to my husband. He was devoted to his favorite Divines, Talos and Arkay and of course, Zeinthar, while I found solace in the comfort of the Princes and reveled in the gifts of Mephala and Sanguine.

"No, I think it makes it easier, actually," I replied, still thinking on the subject.

"Really?" the Bosmer asked, "in what way? If I may ask, my Lord."

"Well, we complement each other. And I think we look quite fetching together," I added, and batted my eyes. It elicited a laugh from Ronthil and I was relieved, so I continued with more seriousness.

"He rushes into battle while I heal him through it. I enchant the weapons he uses. He carries the loot that I collect. He keeps a level head when I tend to make quick choices. He spoils our children while I tend to discipline them," I said and looked over at the table, "I feed him, and he feeds me."

"That sounds lovely," he answered, "to have someone to rely on like that."

I recognized the emptiness in his voice. I felt the same way before I had Stenvar, alone and afraid. I didn't need him to protect me, but I needed him by my side. Ronthil worked tirelessly, day and night, to try and make the senior members of the Castle happy, but no one took the time to care for him.

"Here's what I can give you," Ronthil said, placing coins in a purse to hand to me, "I apologize I can't afford to purchase more. You make poisons of astounding quality."

"Thank you, Ronthil," I replied, "that means a lot coming from an apprentice of Feran."

"Oh no, I'm not his apprentice, though it would be an honor. I am only a humble assistant," he responded with a smile.

I paused for a moment, and an idea flashed in my head.

"Ronthil, please meet me in my chambers after you are finished with your tasks."

"Oh! Yes, my Lord," he said surprised. I had already turned my back to walk away, but I felt it I hadn't I would see a light dust of crimson across the Bosmer's cheeks.

As soon as I turned the corner I saw Feran walk back into the alchemy room, nodding in respect with a "my Lord" as he passed by.

"Seems you've finally caught the attention of someone important, Ronthil," the Dunmer said and laughed under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should have seen him, Stenvar, he looked so pitiful," I said, sitting on Harkon's old throne in front of the fireplace, "I don't know that anyone had ever been nice to him in his entire life."

"Well, I'm sure everyone is on edge in there. You did take out their leader of gods knows how many years," Stenvar replied. He was sitting on a shipment box, trying to warm himself closer to the fire. He had such constantly cold hands, you would think he was the vampire.

"No, no. He seemed absolutely out of sorts. But he always does. You know how ghastly these people are."

Stenvar's mouth had barely opened for a response when I heard a knock.

"My Lord? Do you still request my appearance?" Ronthil asked, his shaky voice muffled by the door.

"Yes, please come in."

It opened and Ronthil walked in and stood at the edge of the rug underneath the chairs. The candlelight of the room reflected on the shadows of his face so delicately, and his glowing eyes were alight like a flame.

"Sit down, Ronthil, if you will," I asked, trying to remain gentle. He did as I asked and crossed his ankles as he sat down.

"And you've met my Stenvar, yes?" I added, nodding to my husband warming himself by the fireplace. He was in his blue quilted tunic and a pair of lace-up brown shoes. He looked stunning in something more form-fitting then his usual Ebony armor that laid on the table behind us.

"Yes, only briefly," the Bosmer replied.

Stenvar held out a hand to shake. Ronthil put his hand out to shake weakly, and my husband slouched back over where he was sitting.

"I saw you sleeping on the floor earlier, Ronthil," I said, my voice firm.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was just so exhausted. I'll try to keep more out of the way and-"

"I think that's a good idea. Why don't you use my room when I'm not here? That will certainly keep you out of everyone's way, don't you think?" I interrupted.

"Oh I couldn't-"

"But you could. And you will. Please, it would be my pleasure," I said with a smile.

A blush rose to the Bosmer's face and he looked at his feet after glancing quickly at Stenvar, who was paying most of his attention to the fire.

"I understand what you're trying to do, Ronthil," I said.

"My Lord?"

"I grew up in a court much like this one, but my father was not a servant of Molag Bal, but of Sanguine. As you can imagine, the dynamics of the politics there are very different. Sanguine is a much more delicate master, but there were still expectations. In spite of his hedonistic tendencies, or perhaps because of them, Father was a very demanding man. I was the only child there, and I felt like I had to go above and beyond to make the others happy."

"I just,"

"Want to deserve a place here?" I asked.

"Y-yes, exactly."

"Well you already do, Ronthil. I appreciate all the work you do around here. Please, feel free to make yourself at home to anything you like, except for the Potions of Blood. They are full of my husband's essence, and that is personal to me."

"I worked hard for those, ya know," Stenvar interjected, not bothering to look up from the fire.

"Of course, I understand."

"I do have something else I'd like to ask you about, Ronthil."

"Of course, my Lord," he answered, lifting his eyes to meet mine.

"How would you feel about making this a permanent arrangement? To sleep here not only when I'm away, but when I'm here as well."

"Oh, well, yes I... I could sleep on the floor in front of the fire here," he answered, "as long as it wouldn't be in the way."

"I was thinking in the bed with me, not on the floor by yourself," I responded.

I watched his face carefully for a reaction. He held an expression of confusion until his face fell flush red, and his eyes flicked nervously between myself and Stenvar.

  
"It's okay. If you don't want to, you really don't have to. I might be Lord of the court, but I am not Molag himself. I'm not going to treat you poorly if you decide against it. You are still welcome to stay here either way," I added, but gave him time to think. He stayed quiet for a moment.

"It's not that I don't want to, my Lord," Ronthil said, "it's just, uhm, your husband..."

"Is completely okay with it," Stenvar said, finally speaking up.

  
"Let me explain the situation. If you would still like to, Stenvar will be in the room with us. He won't touch you at all without my say-so and if he or I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, we will stop," I said.

Ronthil nodded vigorously. I could see the bulge through his tight-fitting pants. This was obviously an idea that physically excited him, but I needed to make sure he was mentally ready for this sort of experience.

"Have you ever done anything like this before, Ronthil?"

"Well uh, my Lord, not in any, pleasant way, no," he responded. My heart sank a little. I had my fleeting suspicions about it, but I decided not to push it any further.

"I promise you, this will be pleasant and comfortable or it will not happen at all, okay Ronthil?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Oh no no, leave all that formality outside this door. Just call me Dani, like you did before. In the moments that door is closed, you are among equals."

"Yes, Dani," he answered and smiled. I could see his nervousness start to melt away.

  
"What do you think, Ronthil?"

"It would be nice to try," he answered meekly.

"So is that a yes? This needs to be your idea. I care about you, Ronthil. You are still my friend regardless of your choice."

"Yes, I want to, Dani. I'd like to be with you."

"I'm glad. Let's move this to the bedroom then, shall we?" I said, and stood up.  

 


	3. The Good Stuff

I took the first steps around the corridor to go up the stairs. I had replaced Harkon's coffin with an actual bed. Maybe the members of the court were used to sleeping upright, but I still had an uncanny sense of gravity and had a tendency to fall flat on my face. Besides, I made a point to never sleep anywhere that my Stenvar could not accompany me, and that includes the tight confines of a coffin.

Ronthil followed me, and Stenvar trailed a few steps behind. I sat down on the edge of the bed and Stenvar took his usual place in a chair a few feet from the bed. To my surprise, the Bosmer didn't seem to mind having an audience.

It was dark in the room, lit only by the soft glow of candles and vampiric eyes flickering in the night. I could see fine, as I'm sure could Ronthil, but Stenvar's vision was fleeting. I started things off by flicking a ball of Magelight into the air and it hovered over the bed.

Almost instantly, Ronthil reached for my belt. I held his hands in mine; I didn't want things to end too quickly. The Wood Elf's hands were so much smaller than mine and they looked so fragile. He was darker than Stenvar, but much lighter than me. The Redguard blood from my mother's side had kept me from developing a ghostly palor as a vampire.

"If you don't mind, I think I would like you to go first."

"Oh, uh okay," he said and began to fumble with his own belt.

I realized at that moment what he had probably expected, and what everyone else might have as well. I didn't want a one-night tryst and a bidding servant. I wasn't sure if it was lust or loyalty that drove his anticipation, but I would keep him waiting for those activities in either case. There would be a time and a place, but it would not be tonight.

He lifted himself off the bed and pulled down his underclothes and trousers at the same time. They dropped on the floor beside the bed. He had a dusting of hair on his thighs. He wasn't particularly well-hung, but I supposed he was about average for a Bosmer. His red cock bounced to attention and was veined slightly in anticipation of what - and who - was to come.

"Can I?" I asked, my voice only a whisper next to his ear.

Ronthil nodded feverishly and I rolled my fingers over his soft skin. It fit perfectly in my hand, my fingers gripping his flesh firmly. I endeavored to make sure my attentions were gentle and slow. His eyes fluttered at my movements. He placed a free hand on my busy one and I glanced over at Stenvar. Our third wasn't usually as affectionate as I anticipated Ronthil would become and I wanted to check that everything was still going well. My big Nord shifted in his seat and nodded, and I continued my movements.

"Would you like to lay back on the bed?" I continued, slipping the other hand under his shirt.

"Yes, thank you," Ronthil replied.

I could see the muscles in his shoulders relax through the tightness of his shirt as he leaned against the pillows.

"You look hungry, love," Stenvar said, shifting in his chair, "maybe Ronthil will be willing to help."

"I think that's a good idea," I replied, and then looked at the Bosmer in front of me, "what do you think?"

"I would be more than happy to, my Lord, er, Dani," Ronthil began, "but it isn't healthy to feed off another vampire."

"No, not that, I ate this morning," I said and rubbed my finger over the smaller elf's pointed tip, "I was more of a treat, not a meal."

"Oh, yes, if it would please you, Dani," Ronthil replied, his voice close to a whisper, "it would certainly please me."

I could hear Stenvar creak forward in his chair as I pressed my lips tentatively against his skin. It was softer against my lips then it was in my hand. I drug my lips over him slowly, starting at the base and working my way up, repeating the action on the other side. I took my free hand to put his in my hair, and instantly I felt his slim fingers grab my dark locks.

Precum had pooled at his pointed tip, and I cleaned it up with a few quick licks. He was biting his lower lip feverishly now, letting only a low moan escape, until I took his entire length in my mouth. His breath hitched and he chirped, his cheeks almost as red as his delicious cock. I had one hand up his shirt, caressing the tight, slim muscles of his chest, and the other played carefully with his balls.

I bobbed slowly at first, playing with different rates of suction and flicking my tongue against his sides. He was smaller in stature, which allowed him to fit comfortably in my mouth and do tricks I couldn't ordinarily with my other, larger Nord lovers. I found what seemed to work best, watching his eyelids flutter softly and listening to the noises that escaped his throat. As I hollowed my cheeks, I saw his face light up in alarm. Recognizing the look, I let him slide out of my mouth with a pop. I moved both hands to his pulsing cock, using one to hold him tightly at the base and the other to catch the seed that was now dripping out of my hand.

Ronthil was a panting mess before me. I felt his cock go flaccid in my hands, and I was happy to see a look of contentment wash over him.

"Did you enjoy that, Ronthil?" I asked.

"Oh, oh yes... it's been ages," he replied, "but what about you, Dani?" Ronthil opened his legs slightly and looked up at me, his breath starting to steady. It was certainly an appetizing invitation, and I felt my cock twitch in my pants and my husband breath out. Stenvar had a wide grin on his face, but I had plans that needed to be saved for later.

"No, no, I don't think so. I wouldn't like to rush into these things. You're important to me, and I'd like to make this a frequent event," I replied, "but would you like a taste of your own pleasure?"

He nodded again, his eagerness beginning to charm me more than I thought it would. I allowed him to lean forward and take my fingers in his mouth. His tongue slipped between my fingers, lapping at his seed. I enjoyed the fleeting sensation of the softness of his mouth. He let them slip back out and Ronthil looked back at me, doe-eyed. I took his chin gently in my hand, and motioned for Stenvar. I saw him stand up and the felt the bed bend under his weight as Stenvar sat on his haunched behind me. Two strong Nord hands grabbed my waist and held me in place patiently, and a shiver traveled up my spine.

"Ronthil, you can stay and watch my husband, if you'd like," I said, letting go of his face. He squirmed upwards on the pillow, his eyes only a few inches below mine. "You could curl up next to me or sit in that chair, whatever is more comfortable. Or, as I said, you may leave."

"I think I want to stay," he answered, his eyes wide and sleepy, "but under you."

I hovered over him and trailed his neck with kisses, leaving a small nip at the end of each line. He let out a squeak with every delicate bite, but his eyes were behind me. I could feel Stenvar undressing me, unfastening the buckle on my pants and the extra layers of cape and cloth that got in the way of our skin.

With my cock free of its confines, I lifted Ronthil's legs up and together, slipping myself between his thighs. I wanted to show him that he was important, so I would wait until another night to become well-acquainted with the heat that godded me inside him, but I still needed to get off. His thighs were silky smooth, and the soft sensation of hair was pleasant.

I felt something cool and creamy between my legs - something that I recognized as my husband's favorite lube - as I watched the face of the much smaller elf under me light up with embarrassment. I had to hold back a bit of laughter; I suppose he had never thought that the Lord of the Castle needed a little extra stimulation, too.

"What is it, Ronthil?" I teased, taking the tip of his ear in my mouth, "did you think my needs disappeared as soon as I gained a title?"

I was answered by a quiet moan as he watched my husband ease himself into me. He pushed me forward slightly, rubbing my length against the Bosmer. I couldn't see Stenvar, but I felt his warm breath against my neck and felt his thickness inside me.

"Stenvar," I moaned, feeling my husband graze the delicate bundle of nerves that made my legs twitch, "oh yes, right there."

My husband's cock was much thicker than the Bosmer's that lay under me. He moved back and forth slowly, gaining momentum. My own length was stuck between Ronthil's thighs and his hands were pulling my head closer. I was in bliss.

I took one of the Bosmer's ears in my mouth, nibbling the sides until I reached his temple, and planted a gentle kiss. His eyes fluttered open slightly and his lips curved into a smile.

"You're safe, Ronthil," I said, my mouth just a whisper in his sensitive ears.

"I know Dani," he breathed out, "I feel safe."

Stenvar started to pick up his pace, and I could feel a tightness growing in my stomach. Ronthil grabbed his legs and held them together, increasing the pressure that I felt as my husband rocked me back and forth. Every thrust brushed past my prostate and the rhythm made my eyes roll back in my head and my legs turn into netch jelly.

"Ronthil, I'm close," I moaned, holding his head in my hands, "where do you want me?"

"On my stomach," he replied, running his delicate fingers through my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
